total_pokemon_actionfandomcom-20200213-history
Omanyte - TPA
'Omanyte' Omanyte is a contestant on the show, Total Pokemon Action, and is a member of the Terrific Terrakions team. ''Faction-Attraction Actions'' Faction-Attraction Actions ''is the first episode Omanyte appears in. Omanyte introduces himself with Gligar, Zubat, Wingull, and Turtwig. He claims that he was in the Civil War, but Turtwig is able to quickly prove him wrong by pulling up his family tree. Soon, Omanyte is placed on the Terrific Terrakions team and is partially responsible for his team’s props. During the challenge, Gible uses Omanyte as a stepladder to reach a high-up prop necessary for the performance. Omanyte, however, is hesitant. He states that this act was against his will, just like when rebels hid him in a barn when he was younger. After this, Gible interrogatively asks how old Omanyte is, only for him to respond by saying he’s 170. In the end, Omanyte’s team wins the challenge, subsequently moving Omanyte to episode 2. ''Titanic Panic Titanic Panic ''is the second and last episode in which Omanyte appears. He is one of the Terrakions that is annoying Tyrunt that night. After Tyrunt tells them all to shut up, Omanyte argues that he shouldn’t speak to his “elders” that way because it was people like himself that saved them from Germany. This is the first flaw in Omanyte’s backstory, as this would most likely be a reference to World War II, while Omanyte claims to be from the Civil War. In the challenge, he is paired up with Gible, and they must escape a sinking cruise ship. They start off in a barricaded room, and it’s up to Gible to gnaw his and Omanyte’s way out. Gible and Feebas then team up to try and move Omanyte and Relicanth respectively. However, both are unsuccessful. Gible then has an idea and exclaims that there are Patriots after them. This is the second flaw in Omanyte’s backstory, as the Patriots were part of the Revolutionary War. This idea is successful, though, and Omanyte and Feebas run to escape the ship. Once the two reach the railing, Omanyte refuses to jump because he must stay and “protect his country.” Feebas confesses that it was a lie to get him to jump, and Omanyte is far from forgiving, causing Feebas to jump overboard alone. Once Feebas lands safely, she calls Omanyte a total psychopath. Then, Helioptile, Tirtouga, Purrloin, and Gible reach the railing of the boat, but Omanyte is still standing guard. The three latter try to convince him that they’re on his side, but Helioptile says they’re “for England.” This, strangely, makes Omanyte angry at them, creating the third and final flaw in Omanyte’s backstory, as he was afraid of the Patriots minutes ago, and was now anti-England, which is impossible because Patriots were anti-England. In anger, Omanyte sprays all four of them with water, causing the team’s first loss. Omanyte is in the bottom two with Helioptile, but is unable to stay in the game. Omanyte was then eliminated. During his exit, Pikachu explains that Omanyte really was only 17, but just “REALLY weird."'' Category:Characters